This invention relates to magnetoresistive devices and more particularly to non-volatile memories, digital to analog converters, analog to digital converters, and other devices requiring one or more different levels (e.g. resistance or voltage) for the generation of output signals.
In many devices, such as high density, high speed non-volatile memories, digital to analog converters, analog to digital converters, and other devices requiring one or more different levels (e.g., resistance or voltage) for the generation of output signals, a variety of different levels, resistance or voltage, are generated using complex external or off-chip circuitry. Because the level generators are external and generally very complex, they require extra space and large amounts of power. Thus, the external generators are relatively expensive.
Accordingly it is highly desirable to provide a level generator for memory systems, and other devices requiring a variety of levels for the generation of output signals.